


7 times Logan's kissed a 'dark' sides when no one was around and the one time everyone was there

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: I'm not sorry for this4 for curiosity4 for logic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is last 2 bee kissed-
> 
> King is in this so like YEET

"Opal?" Logan asked peaking around the corner spotting his friend in the kitchen

"Yes Logan?" Opal asked looking up from his book and at the curious side

"Um well King was showing me some fairy tales!" Logan yelled walking over to his friend smiling "and I noticed something!" Waving a book in his hand 

"And that'd be?" Opal asked putting his head in his hand

"That people kiss each other in them!," Logan began slamming the book on the table "so I asked King what it meant! And he said it's meant to show love!!" 

"Mhm,and what will you do with this new way of showing love?" Opal asked tilting his head

"This!!" Logan yelled kissing opal on the cheek before running off giggling

"Oh..." Opal put his hand where Logan kissed his cheek blushing 

Looking around opal sighed no one saw good


	2. Virgil's turn too bee kissed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when Virgil first was created :)

"Hello!" Logan yelled when a new side had shown up in front of him

"H...hi?" The side asked causing Logan to giggle at him stopping when he noticed the side curling in on himself

"Hey hey no don't do that I wasn't trying to be mean! I just thought it was cute when you asked the word hi!" Logan informed the new side

"Oh okay..." The new side mumbled

"Can I have your name? Mine's Logan!" Logan said

"I'm anxiety?" 'Anxiety' asked probably meaning to say

"No silly I meant your name like how mine's Logan! Unless you don't have on-"

"It's Virgil!" Virgil yelled out 

"It's nice to meet you Virgil! I'm afraid I've to leave but I hope to see you soon!" Logan yelled kissing Virgil's cheek running off leaving a bright red Virgil

"Okay bye!" Virgil yelled after him


	3. Remus!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip king ;-;

Logan watched as King spilt into two rushing over only to be stopped by emotions

"PATTON LET ME GO!!!!" Logan screamed trying to get to the two parts of king

"Logan stop his gone!" Patton yelled holding Logan as he cried yelling at how unfair this was  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton had left with the now dubbed Roman while Logan waited for the other part of king to wake up sitting on the floor with the side's head on his lap running his fingers though his hair

"Hmmm?" The side mumbled curing up

"Are you awake?" Logan asked 

"Noooo" the side moaned out curling up more

Logan started laughing "if you aren't awake how did you respond?" Logan teased

"I'm awake but I don't wanna!" The side yelled pouting

"Well can I have a name for you?" Logan asked

"It's um Remus? Yeah Remus!" Remus chirped

"Hello than Remus it's wonderful to meet you! I'm Logan!" Logan chirped kissing Remus forehead

"What was that?" Remus asked tilting his head to the best of his ability with it on Logan's lap

"Affection!" Logan chirped

"Do it again?" Remus asked 

Logan smiled kissing Remus on the forehead again

"Thanks" Remus mumbled out into Logan's stomach

"Don't say thank you for simple affection I'll always give you it!" Logan chirped out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh logan honey


	4. All get kisses from Logan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark sides are now a thing Logan hasn't become logic yet next chapter though hmmm?

Logan wasn't pouting in his room he promised! It's just when Patton said his friends were bad side's he snapped at him starting to cry because they won't!!!

He was going to show him!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan slammed the 'dark' side's door open causing the three side's sitting in the living room to jump up

"Hello!! I'm not supposed to be here but Patton should know better than to tell me not to do things" Logan chirped out hopping onto the floor next to Virgil

"Hi Logan" Virgil mumbled glad to see him

"Hello dear" Opal said happy to see his dear friend

"HIYA DAME!" Remus screamed smiling from ear to ear

"Patton says you're all dark side's but you seem just as lost as I am!" Logan yelled frowning 

"Of crouse he said that" opal mumbled

"That's okay because I'll still give you kisses!" Logan yelled 

He didn't notice the other three blushing instead focussing on how to gave them all kisses without it seeming unfair to each other

"You don't have to!" Remus yelled worried that Patton might walked in and see

"But I wanna!" Logan chirped out leaning over to Virgil and kissing his forehead

"Yeah that was mine" Remus mumbled out

Logan giggled give Remus a kiss on his cheek 

"Then that's fair" Virgil said seeing as Logan gave him a kiss on the cheek as well

"And now for Opal!" Logan yelled before giving a quick kiss to his nose

"Nose kisses" opal deadpan screaming on the inside

"I gotta go but be careful you three!" Logan smiled waving goodbye before leaving to his room


	5. Virgil gets a kiss from Logic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha fuck ya   
> \- me at my heart

"Virgil?" Logan asked walking into the light side's kitchen seeing Virgil curled up on the kitchen table

"Hi logan" he replied curling up more

"Are you unwell?" Logan asked worried

"M'okay" Virgil mumbled

"If you say so" Logan said frowning and walking towards the cupboard for a cup

"Hey Logan?" Virgil asked causing Logan to pause and turn around to face the anxious side

"Yes Virgil?" Logan asked leaning against the sink

"Do....have you ever meet a side name fuck uhhh well it's just your name is Logan and a side from when I was younger had the same name so I was wo-"

Logan cut him off by waking over and kissing Virgil's nose quickly

"Nose kisses" Logan said before leaving 

"Oh OH LOGAN GET BACK HERE!!!" Virgil yelled chasing after the logical side


	6. Remus gets kisses from Logic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus I'd die for ya
> 
> Then again I'd die just 2 die but BESIDES THE POINT

"Hey dork!" Remus yelled throwing himself onto Logan's back

"Hello Remus" Logan said flipping the page in the book he was reading

"So I was wondering how do butterflies taste!" Remus yelled into Logan's ear unknowingly sending Logan into war flashbacks

"Not Good" Logan said quickly

Remus hopped off of Logan's back and ran in front of him

"How'd you kn-"

"You asked a question I gave a answer now i-"

"Noooooo tell me!!" Remus yelled crossing his arms

"You're just like when we were kids" Logan said rolling his eyes and kissing Remus cheek walking off as Remus rebooted

"WAIT WHAT!?" Remus screamed but it was to late Logan wasn't there anymore

"Same goes to you!" Remus yelled laughing


	7. Kisses for Deceit from Logic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love snake man

"Deceit?" Logan asked knocking on his door it's been forever since he was last down he well actually a week BUT STILL!!

"Oh hello Logan what a surprise" Opal purred out

Rolling his eyes Logan walked into the room sitting on Opal's bed as he shut the door

"You never let me be dramatic" Opal mumbled laying on top of Logan's lap

"If I did that I'd be no better than Patton when Roman gets dramatic!" Logan yelled running his fingers in Opal's hair smiling as he felt his friend relax

"So did you finally tell the other t-"

"Yes I did I gave them kisses like when we were younger" Logan laughed out

"Ooooh do tell me what happened!" Opal purred 

"Hmmm no!" Logan laughed at Opal's pout

"No fair" Opal mumbled

"Is fair" Logan said giving Opal a kiss on his forehead

"Hmmm okay fair enough" Opal said curling up on Logan

"Oh I'm sooo glad" Logan said with a smile


	8. Kisses from Logic where others can see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh Logan kisses all three of them on the lips 2 get them to shut up

"Butts!" Remus yelled showing up next to Roman

"Ugh not this again!" Roman yelled crossing his arms

"No this again" Deceit purred out also showing up next to Patton

"Go away you two Thomas doesn't need you!" Virgil hissed at them

"Can I-"

"Yeah kiddos it's rude to show up uninvited!" Patton said cutting Thomas off

Which probably was the wrong thing because the next thing they all knew was everyone was screaming at each other as Logan helped Thomas clam down

"Logan what do we do now?" Thomas asked 

Logan rolled his eyes not at Thomas but at the others 

"You do nothing I do" Logan got up quickly walking over to Remus and kissing him on the lips before moving on to Opal and quickly giving him a kiss on the lips and finally Virgil "that now that we're all paused in confusion please actually listen to Thomas" Logan said fixing his tie 

"Uhhh Logan?" Thomas asked 

"Yes Thomas?" Logan asked tilting his head

"WHY DO YOU KISS REMUS!" Roman yelled while Patton looked at Logan then Deceit,Remus and Virgil

"I've kissed them in the past how is now a problem?" Logan asked raising a eyebrow

"You've done this before!?" Patton yelled

"Well y-"

"IT WASN'T ON THE LIPS BEFORE!!" Virgil screamed

"Well I needed a way to shut you all up and it worked now if I may,goodbye" Logan said leaving

"I'm so confused" Thomas mumbled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun writing should I do more of this?


End file.
